Truth or Dare
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: Its obvious to everyone when she lies,so whats even the point of trying?In truth or dare she never picks truth cos she cant lie her way out of it.But the 1 time she picks truth she doesnt know it might change her relationship with him forever.TxS oneshot


_So I basically had a quick-y quick idea for another Troypay oneshot...yes, I know I should be focusing on my other stories still but I wanted to write this. Plus it's just a oneshot so it's not really interfering with anything lol. :D_

_**Full Summary: **She never lies. Because she can't. Everyone can tell when she's lying, because her face turns red and she can't stop smiling. That's why she hates Truth or Dare. But on those rare occasions when her friends convince her to play, she always takes the dare- fearful that if she picks truth, they'll make her spill something terrible that she'd rather just lie about, but can't. But then there was that one time when she felt to lazy to take the dare, and she chose truth...Really, how bad could it be? These people were her friends. But of course she had no way of knowing that that one simple question could change everything between her and him. Especially when he was sitting right there. A Troypay oneshot._

_**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. All characters are owned by Disney. But I will tell you that if I DID own HSM, Troy WOULD have fled the damned stage (like he was about to!) in the 'Start of Something New' right before Gabriella's nasaly voice belted out "I never believed in what I couldn't see" in the VERY first movie!_

_I also do not own the song mentioned in this chapter called Let Me Borrow That Top. hehe._

_**Warning: **This is rated T for language._

_**Setting: **Spring break, senior year, Evans family's house. Neither movie relates to this. Enjoy :) _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Truth or Dare.**

"**G**osh why does it have to be so friggin HOT today?" Gabriella Montez complained reaching inside her empty soda glass, and taking out a piece of ice from it. She popped the cold crunchy ice into her mouth and bit down on it hard. The sudden chilliness made her tooth ache slightly.

"What do you expect? We live in the middle of Albuquerque!" Taylor Mckessie said with a laugh. Gabriella frowned and grabbed Taylor's half full Pina Colada drink that had been sitting on the table in front of her, and downed the rest of it in two long swigs.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Taylor exclaimed madly. Gabriella just sighed and set the empty glass cup on the picnic table.

"Hey it's not like this time makes a difference- she always steals your drinks Tay, when will you ever learn to keep them away from her?" Kelsi Neilson teased as she adjusted her black Gucci sunglasses that she had recieved as a gift from one of her best friends- Sharpay Evans for her last birthday. She had decided to wear contact lenses today because she'd rather not wear eyeglasses PLUS sunglasses. As if in response, Taylor grabbed Kelsi's coke and drank the entire thing.

"Gosh guys- stealing each other's drinks again?" Sharpay asked with a snicker as she walked up to her three friends- placing 24 ounce strawberry smoothies in front of each of them. They smiled gratefully and snatched up their drinks.

"Hope they satify your thirst. I'll make more if you want. I don't mind, really." Sharpay said truthfully as she scooted in on the wooden picnic bench next to Gabriella to drink her own smoothie. The four of them plus the guys were just hanging out in the backyard of the Evan's house. The rather _gigantic _back yard that is. Sharpay and Gabriella shreiked as Troy Bolton came up to the girls and sprayed them all with the freezing cold water hose.

"Hey- who let you get a hold of that!?" Kelsi asked- luckily she had been able to jump up from the table and scramble away just in time to avoid being soaked by the cold water.

"Ryan did! And besides, I overheard you guys talking about how hot it was and decided you needed to cool off! Your welcome." Troy said with a smirk. Sharpay shot him a playful glare and leapt up from the picnic table. She began chasing him all over the backyard, shouting random playful threats. Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor all laughed.

"They'd make the perfect couple, don't ya think?" Taylor asked her two friends- shaking slightly from the ice cold water that had just hit her. But she didn't mind. She loved water fights! They nodded.

"Yeah...I don't see why they don't get together...I mean it's obvious they're into each other...can't you tell?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah...but neither of them have even said so...but it's been two years since we all started hanging out...maybe it's time we try and get them together?" Kelsi offered. Sharpay and Troy dissappeared around the side of the house still laughing and shouting.

"Who are you talking about?" Chad Danforth- aka Taylor's boyfriend and Troy's best friend asked walking up to them, with Jason Cross- Kelsi's boyfriend and another friend of the group's following behind him.

"Sharpay and Troy..." Taylor answered.

"Hey- where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked the two boys- referring to her _own _boyfriend and Sharpay's fraternal twin brother.

"I think he's hiding from Sharpay...she's probably going to kill him for letting Troy get a hold of that hose!" Jason laughed. His laughter soon became contagious, and withing seconds the five of them were cracking up when Ryan came prancing over from the sliding glass door that lead to the kitchen of the house. He looked around cautiously- as if he were a spy on a mission.

"Hey guys! What's so funny? Is Sharpay around?" he asked- darting his eyes back and forth about the yard where Sharpay and Troy didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"Oh nothing. And no...she's to busy trying to murder Troy." Kelsi said. Ryan laughed. "Yeah, that's my fault..." he said. Just then, the six friends heard a scream, laughter, and then a loud _splash_! coming from around the side of the house...where the pool was. All of them exchanged laughing-glances before sprinting to the pool, where they found Troy standing by the edge laughing his head off and Sharpay glaring up at him.

"Now you're really gonna get it!" she exclaimed- staggering out of the pool in her wet white tank top (which, thanks to the work of the water, was now _clearly _transparent and clinging to her body), jean shorts, and one single flip flop. The other one had come off when Troy had shoved her into the pool (not _too _hard!) and was now floating all by it's lonesome in the center of the pool, with Sharpay's pink sunglasses floating strayly a few yards away. Before Sharpay could shove Troy into the pool to give him a taste of his own medicine, he jumped right in- purposely splashing her again. She couldn't help but laugh as she jumped in after him. The rest of them all laughed and jumped in as well- each of them fully clothed, and certainly not burning hot anymore!

Thirty minutes later, the eight friends were sitting around the living room in fresh, dry clothes. Regardless of the hundred degree weather outside, most of them were shivering since just minutes ago they had come out of the pool.

"Brr!" Taylor said- rubbing her arms up and down. Chad laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Jason had given Kelsi his East High Wildcats sweatshirt and they were sitting cuddled together on the loveseat. Gabriella sat in Ryan's lap on the floor, while Troy and Sharpay sat side by side on the couch.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Kelsi asked the group. They shrugged.

"Hey I've got an idea- let's play Truth or Dare!" Gabriella exclaimed enthusiatically. Taylor and Kelsi were quick to agree. The guys reluctantly agreed- thinking that Truth or Dare was a girl's game, but they gave in eventually. Sharpay was the only one who insisted on playing something else.

"Truth or Dare is sooo dumb...come on let's pick a different game guys!" Sharpay pleaded to her friends.

"Fine, how about Twenty Questions?" Taylor cracked sarcastically- knowing that Sharpay hated any game having to do with answering a question, for the fact that if she ever got caught in a bad situation, she couldn't lie her way out of it because everyone could always tell when she was lying.

"No! That's even worse!" Sharpay exclaimed with a shiver- truly horrified. Taylor laughed. "I was just teasing. Now come on, what's wrong with Truth or Dare?"

"What's _not _wrong with that game?" Sharpay asked.

"It's okay Shar...you can pick dare..." Ryan said.

"Ugh...fine..." Sharpay said- giving in. Kelsi smiled. "Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"How about Gabby? Since it was her idea." Chad said. Gabriella shrugged. "Fair enough." she said. She thougt for a minute.

"Okay...Ry, truth or dare?"

"Dare. what guy ever picks truth?" Ryan asked with a smirk. "A guy whose lazy." Taylor cracked again.

"Okay, I dare you to go next door, and throw a water balloon at whoever answers, then run away." Gabriella said.

"Hey- doesn't that bratty kid live with his parents next door?" Troy asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Tommy...he's eight...but isn't that like some form of harassment?" Ryan asked. "It's like egging a house! What if I got in serious trouble with...someone?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Come on. Just do it Ryyyyyy!" she said in a sing-song encouraging voice. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay fine." Ryan said. He motioned for Gabriella to get off his lap and walked over to the kitchen. Everyone heard the sound of water running. Ryan returned two minutes later with a blue water balloon.

"Well..." he sighed. "Here goes nothing!" he took the water balloon and walked out the front door. Everyone quickly scrambled up from where they were sitting and followed him out the door- standing on the Evan's front porch as Ryan crossed the side of the lawn to the house next door. The watched as he rang the doorbell and the door was pulled open, but they couldn't see by who. A few seconds later, they saw Ryan chuck the water balloon at someone and come sprinting back to them.

"Hurry up! Get inside!!!" he shouted at his laughing friends. "ROTTON ASS DAMNED FUCKING TEENAGERS!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard an angry male voice shout from next door. They continued to crack up as they stumbled back into the house and slammed the door shut behind them. They collapsed on the living room floor, rolling around in an uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my god! Who answered?" Sharpay asked her brother as she wiped away a few tears from the corner of her eyes that had formed from her laughing so hard.

"Tommy's dad did!- Ron. That guy already hated me! Ever since the time I accidentaly threw his son's frisbee in a tree!"

"Oh yeah I remember that...Ron forced you to climb to the top of the tree and get it down cos Tommy wouldn't shut up about it! Haha!!!" Sharpay laughed, everyone else followed suit.

"Well, now that that's done- Ryan, it's your turn!" Kelsi said after they all finally finished laughing.

"Okay...Troy. Truth or Dare dude?"

"Dare!" Troy answered with a grin.

"I dare you to go to the same house I jut did, and sing some random song to whoever answers this time!"

"Haha okay, easier then nailing them with a water balloon!" Troy said- standing up and making his way to the front door. Everyone else followed again. Troy rang the doorbell to the same house where Ryan had just been minutes before. This time, a woman answered.

"If it's one of those damned kids again, shut the door Michelle!!!" Troy heard a male voice come from inside- he guessed it was Ron's. Before 'Michelle' could slam the door in his face, Troy quickly racked his brain for a song and belted out the first one that came to mind.

"Let me borrow that top!" Troy exclaimed in a sort of gay-guy's voice. (A/N: I picked a really STUPID song...so be prepared aha.)

"What?" Michelle asked- looking down at her flowery blouse.

"Let me borrow that fucking top!" Troy insisted- trying hard not to crack up. Michelle's eyes grew wide with confusion and annoyance.

"Look, kid. I do NOT tolerate such language, especially not from-"

"Don't be a betch!  
Don't be a betch  
Don't be a BETCH!  
Lend me that top!" Troy chanted with a smirk.

"I am not going to give you my-"

"What are you saving it for?  
You're not even wearing it!  
You're not gonna wear it!  
So lemme borrow it!!" Troy continued.

"What are you talking about?! I'm wearing it right now!" Michelle snapped.

"I've already been to the mall  
I've already been to the mall  
I've already been to the mall  
And it SUCKKKKKEDDDDDDD!"

"Then go to an outlet store, and find your own top. Right now, you're just wasting my valuable-"

"I've already been to heaven  
I've already been to heaven  
I've already been to heaven  
After 5 minutes I was like "/LET'S GO!!!/" Troy finished off and sprinted away from the house back to Sharpay and Ryan's- laughing hysertically the whole way there. He heard Michelle slam the door behind him. All of his friends were cracking up again. The eight of them returned to the living room howling like hyenas.

"Wow...we heard you singing, you do a pretty good immitation of a GAY GUY Troy!" Jason said with another laugh- smacking his friend on the back. Troy just laughed and plopped back down on the couch with Sharpay next to him.

"I take it that lady didn't find your song very humorus?" Gabriella asked Troy with a giggle. Troy shook his head.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say she LOVED it, but...yeah. haha!"

"We've sure got some friendly neighbors!" Sharpay said sarcastically, causing another round of laughter.

"Okay Shar, Truth or Dare?" Troy asked her- assuming that she would say dare. But Sharpay was worried that if she DID pick dare, he'd make her go next door and do something...she didn't know why, but she had a funny feeling in her gut that her friends wanted to keep the going next door thing going. But since their family was already pretty much pissed off and annoyed, she did NOT want to be the one to make them crack and totally loose it...but then again, there was also no way in heck that she wanted to pick truth. Maybe she should just back out of the game completely...

"Um...I'll pass...pick someone else." Sharpay said reluctantly.

"No! Come one...you said you'd play..." Troy said.

"Fine...but you can't make me go next door or to anyone elses house for that mater and make me do something..."

"I can't make any promises."

"Troy!"

"What? Come on- have some fun! I thought you were always up for a good dare?"

"It depends on what it is..."

"Fine. So is that a truth or a dare?"

Sharpay bit her lower lip. She wanted to just say 'neither', but her friends would probably just make her play anyway. Oh how she HATED this game... well, the truth option wouldn't be THAT bad, would it? Coming from Troy, it would probably just be something small. Something dumb, silly and meaningless. He was never one to ask for the 'dirty person secrets'. Besides, people didn't feel the need to lie ALL the time in the truth option. It wouldn't be that hard. It was just a dumb pointless game- right?

"Oh oh okay...um...truth." Sharpay answered. Troy groaned while everyone else widened their eyes slightly- Sharpay had NEVER picked truth, and they wondered why she would start now.

"Aw man! Always pick the boring stuff huh Pay?" Troy teased her. "And I had a good dare set up to!"

"Did it involve the neighbors?"

"...Kinda..."

"Then it's a good thing I pick truth!" Sharpay said. _But is it? _she wondered.

"Well...I don't know what to ask you! Gabby- take my turn since she picks truth..."

Gabriella smiled. This could be her chance to find out some stuff she'd been wanting to know for quite sometime. But every other time she brought it up, Sharpay would quickly change the subject without having to answer. Well, she was in to deep now. There was no backing out.

Sharpay caught the strange smile Gabriella was giving her and knew exactly what she was going to ask. She gasped.

"Gabby...don't! I know what you're thinking! You can't ask me that in front of _everyone_!"

"Ask her _what_?" Chad, Jason, Troy, Ryan, Taylor, and Kelsi asked in unison. Gabriella hesitated for a moment...maybe it would be kind of rude to ask her in front of everyone...especially when she knew she had an extremely hard time lying. The truth would be revealed right then and there. But Gabriella had to know, and she felt that the rest of the group should know to, especially since they were all best friends. And Sharpay had been avoiding this question for two years. It just wasn't fair... and it was the same with Troy. Ryan, Chad, and Jason told Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor that everytime they brought up the topic to Troy, that he would quickly change the subject to. Why were these two so shy about how they felt about each other? To shy to even tell their friends? This was one of those times were Gabriella was glad that Sharpay really couldn't lie, even if it put her an uncomfortable position, her friends should know...but with Troy right there? Maybe it _would _be a little embarassing. But still...

"We really want to know Sharpay...please tell us? We've been friends for so long! And it's not even that big of a deal really...and I could be wrong to. But we all seem to think that you might...like Troy in more then just a friendship way. Is it...is it _true_?" There. She asked it...and now Sharpay would probably kill her for putting her on the spot in front of all of their friends.

Sharpay looked uncomfortably at the ground and scooted to the opposite end of the couch- away from Troy. She could feel her face growing hot. For most people it would be easy to say "No. We're just friends, and I intend to keep it that way." But not for Sharpay Evans. She couldn't lie, no matter how hard she tried. She wasn't ready to reveal her _real _feelings about Troy to him or anybody yet- even Ryan didn't know...that she was hopelessly in love with Troy Bolton, and that she had been since before they became friends...since sixth grade to be exact. All these years had passed, and she _still _didn't feel comfortable telling anyone. But if she told him now...it would change everything! They were such great friends right now, and even though it killed her that they weren't together, they were still getting along great...as best friends, and it would all be to awkward if she told him, because she was almost positive that he didn't feel the same way.

"I...I...have to go." she answered quickly standing up and running up the stairs to her room extremely embarassed. Even though she didn't answer, the answer was probably obvious to everyone anyway. She couldn't face her 'friends' right now. Especially not Troy or Gabriella...she was so mad at Gabriella right now. She probably put her on the spot like that on purpose...because she sensed something...well, now she had her answer. Actions spoke louder then words in this case.

"That was...weird..." Chad said to the now silent group of six. Everyone nodded but said nothing.

"Really...what was that all about though?" Troy asked dumbly- turning to look at Gabriella. "What do you mean?" she asked him innocently.

"Why'd you ask her that? You guys don't really think that do you?..."

"DUH!" Taylor exclaimed. "We can all tell she's in to you, and it's pretty obvious you're into her...so you can both quit playing dumb..."

"Whaa? I am not! What gave you guys that idea?" Troy lied. See, it was different with him. He could lie if he really wanted or had to...unlike Sharpay, aka the girl of his dreams...the girl that HAD been the one who he had had strong feelings for since eighth grade, but was to afraid of 'rejection' to say anything about it. But was he really that obvious? And since when did SHE have feelings for HIM? Feelings like THAT?...

"It's soo obvious." Kelsi chimed in.

"But what makes you think she likes me like that? Yeah right. No way."

"Why the hell else would she have run out of here like that without even ATTEMPTING an answer? You tell us why, Troy!" Gabriella said- becoming fed up with Troy's in denial type of behavior.

"I don't...I don't know. Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"Yah _think_?" Ryan muttered sarcastically. Troy sighed and stood up- nervous about how to approach Sharpay. What should he say? "I'm in love with you, are you in love with me?" yeah right! Not in a million years would he ever say soemthing like that...he'd just make a fool out of himself. He didn't know what he would say...maybe he would just live in the moment- go with the flow. But he did know one thing...this was no ordinary game of Truth or Dare!

Troy stopped in front of Sharpay's bedroom door. He heard no sounds at all coming from the inside. He knocked softly three times.

"Unavailable." came a soft muttered muffled reply. "Look Shar...about what happened downstairs...I really think we need to talk about it." Troy said slowly.

"Why? So I can make a bigger fool out of myself in front of you? I don't think so Troy. Just please go away."

Troy sighed and tried to turn the door knob. Locked. Of course.

"No...you don't need to be embarassed or shy around me Shar." Troy spoke softly. "We've been best friends for so long and..." he paused, unsure of what he should say next.

"And what?" she asked- pulling the door open a couple of inches. They locked eyes. Ocean blue meeting milk chocolate brown orbs. Troy's eyes traveled to her soft looking pink lips that were pursed tightly together, and wondered how could he have gone all these years, resisting the urge to kiss her? Because it seemed just about impossible right now.

So he didn't this time. But he did hesitate.

Without another word, Troy leaned forward and placed his slightly rough lips on top of her soft and smooth ones, which forced the door to be pushed open further, and he immediatley feeling an electricity rush flow throughout his entire body. Sharpay did nothing at first- to shocked by it all to react. But after a few seconds, deciding that she should question his actions later, she let herself get lost in the kiss. She began kissing him back eagerly- loving the feel of their lips touching, because she had longed to for so many years. It soon turned into a full fledged make out session, and they only broke apart because and when air became a neccessity. They stared at each other for a long time before Sharpay decided to break the silence.

"I just don't understand." she said it barely above a whisper.

"You don't know how long I've loved you." he replied.

"What-"

"Since eighth grade."

"I...I've loved you since sixth."

Troy stared at her- long and hard. He searched her face for any sign that showed she might not be telling the complete and utter truth, and nothing but- not that he didn't believe her, but he knew it was nearly impossible for her to lie. And he just liked to confirm things. But all he found in her face were twinkling amazingly gorgeous almond eyes shining with love. He wrapped his arms around her waist- pulling her as close as possible to him, as he bent down to kiss her again.

Downstairs, the rest of the gang was beginning to worry about Sharpay and Troy. They'd be upstairs for several minutes...maybe they were just talking. They sat in an awkward silence for a few more minutes before Gabriella couldn't take the anticipation any longer- she wanted to see if they had fixed the problem she had caused. She cautiously got up from Ryan's lap.

"I'm going to go up there and check on them- I'll be right back." she told the group. They all nodded their approval as Gabriella left the gang- leaping up the steps two at a time. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw someone very shocking but also quite expected at the same time. Sharpay and Troy were in the middle of a serious make out scene. Gabriella giggled softly to herself before prancing back down the stairs to her friends.

"Well?" Taylor asked rather impatiently.

"Well...I can certainly say that they've straightened everything out..." Gabriella answered her friend.

"Thank god!" Kelsi exclaimed- letting out a long sigh of relief- it seemed like she'd been holding her breath this entire time. kelsi always hated when people in the group didn't get along for any particular reason.

"Hey...well, I don't know exactly what's going on up there and Gabi, frankly I don't want to know. But I do know one thing for sure..." Chad said.

"What's that?" Jason butted in. Chad grinned goofily.

"This is certainly no ordinary game of truth or dare!"

"Yeah really hehe." Taylor giggled.

"Hey wait a minute I have a question..." Ryan said.

"What question?" Kelsi asked. Ryan didn't answer for a moment- obviously pausing for drmatic effect.

"Who's turn is it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: OH WHY must all of my oneshots be so cheesy and corny? lol. Someday I will stop with the obvious crazy cheezieness, but don't expect mind blowing romantic long novels from me anytime soon, my friends. lol. I thought this was...pretty good. Not exactly great. Sharpay was to much of a worry wart. But hey, it all turned out fine in the end. I noticed as I was writing this, that it focused mainly on well...more so the entire group of eight then just Troy and Sharpay. There were only some Troypay parts lol. But anyways, please review. Your opinions mean a lot. Oh and do check out my other stories eh:)**

**-Serena/TakexYouxThere**


End file.
